


Curious Visit To The Future

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, MatsuHanaKyou, Meme Kings, Sweet Kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Our dear Meme Kings, Matsukawa Issei & Hanamaki Takahiro, found a sphere that took them to the future and thanks to that they ended up falling in love with their future husband<3
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Kyoutani Kentarou/Matsukawa Issei, Nicolas Romero/Kageyama Tobio(Mentioned), Oikawa Tooru/Shimizu Kiyoko(Mentioned)
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Kudos: 8





	Curious Visit To The Future

For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 2: operation | space | **time travel au**

****

**Hanamaki Takahiro x Matsukawa Issei x Kyoutani Kentarou**

_ "Curious Visit To The Future" _

Telling the truth neither of the meme kings of Aobajohsai expected what happened to them and how they ended up falling in love and marrying the same person.

It started one day before graduation both boy were walking by a park making funny jokes until they saw a strange object in the ground just a few feets from them and being the curious and mischievous beings that this two are they decided to go and see what it was.

The object was a sphere that showed the space(they both thought that their captain would really love this sphere) and it was really beautiful but when both touched it at the same time it started to shine brightly for some minutes and when it came back to normal both boy were in the same park but it looked different because there was a big group of people having something like a reunion.

They thought it was strange because it could only have passed in the maximum five minutes so they decided to hide behind the biggest tree in the park and watch what was happening. The reunion seemed to be to celebrate a birthday of someone or somethings but they couldn’t see the board that said “Happy Birthday!!!!! M________-H_______ K_______” but they reached the conclusion that they must be in the future because they were seeing some of the older version of people they knew like Oikawa, Sawamura, Iwaizumi, etc. After watching everything for sometime there was something that caught their attention and it was they older version were near them and talking to someone they couldn’t see well but you are asking what had that of interesting, right? Well older Matsukawa and older Hanamaki kissed that person before leaving him behind to go to where a lot of kids were playing volleyball. They observed the person to see if they recognized him and to their surprise that person was Kyoutani Kentarou also known as Mad Dog who seemed to notice them and look in their direction before sighing and making a sinal for them to go to the only quiet part of the park.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other before doing that because they were curious to know how they ended up going out with Kyoutani(they of course wouldn’t be kissing someone that wasn’t their lover) and how can they go back.

When they arrived to that part older Kyoutani(that we will be calling Kentarou) was already there with a little box in his hands. They approached him and looked at Kentarou who smiled slightly before starting to talk

“Well I think you might have found one of the many time spheres from Tooru and that is the reason why you are here so I picked one that would help you go back to your time” both males sighed happy to know that they could go back to their time and home “But I know you have some questions and I will answer some of them” with that Matsukawa and Hanamaki made a lot of questions before giving time for Kentarou to respond “Well right now the three of us are married and have three kids that are mischievous like you two” they smirked proud of their future kids making Kentarou roll his eyes because the two males hadn’t changed a lot “Most of us live here or in Tokyo but there are some that live in another country like the Tooru with his wife Kiyoko and Tobio with his boyfriend Nicolas even if this last two pass half of the year in Brazil and the other here” okay maybe the future was even crazier because how in the fucking hell could Shimizu Kiyoko fall in love with Oikawa Tooru? Or how come that Kageyama Tobio is dating one of the best aces in the world Nicolas Romero? “The rest of your questions I can’t answer but about your last one I can say that I may act in one way but be different if you can break my walls” concluded Kentarou giving a smile to them and offering them the box.

They opened the box but before they touched the sphere they looked at Kentarou and wished him a happy birthday before going back home. After going back to their time the two meme kings promised that they would find the true Kyoutani Kentarou and find why they ended up falling in love with him.

You could say that six years later the three of them were dating and Matsukawa and Hanamaki still laughed when people asked them what made them want to know Kyoutani better which led to their relationship but only when Kyoutani completed his thirty-six years of being born did he find the reason but never told anyone because well it was their secret and only them need to this since it was what started his husbands curiosity and later their love and relationship.


End file.
